


Housekeeping

by Howlxte



Series: RK200 + RK800 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Dirty Talk, Dress Up, M/M, Maids, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: Markus leaves an outfit for Connor to dress up in, Connor decides to also play along with the outfit.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: RK200 + RK800 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842142
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Housekeeping

**Author's Note:**

> Betcha thought this series was dead did ya?
> 
> Connor is a horny android living rent free in my brain and demands to be boned 24/7
> 
> Terms used for Connor's sex is vulva and clit, one time referring to it as a pussy.

One of Markus’ favorite things to do was dress Connor up.

The RK200 was always keeping an eye out for some clothes he wished to see Connor in. Mainly because the RK800 usually wore such a plain wardrobe, it was very business casual. Usually button up shirts and slacks, the occasional sweater and if he was feeling really frisky a colorful tie.

After getting with Markus the RK800 started to branch out with his clothing options. Markus would bring home things he liked to see Connor try on, usually a pretty shawl or maybe a shirt that would compliment his figure.

When Markus brought Connor a dress to wear it opened the floodgate of so many more outfits for Connor to wear.

Markus was right in his mindset that the RK800 looked good in anything, especially the dresses hugging his figure. The dresses were a good transition into getting more feminine clothing, Connor admitted he enjoyed them a lot and was starting to get more gender fluid in his wardrobe.

First it was the dresses then Markus brought home some lacy lingerie.

Connor looked absolutely stunning in the blue panty hoes with matching blue garter belts and lace undies.

Markus enjoyed seeing Connor come home from work and see a hint of lace under his clothes, knowing he wore those his entire shift and nobody but him knew about it.

Connor enjoyed being dolled up by Markus, it made him feel special and always touched the older android was thinking of him. He did say that Markus shouldn’t spoil him and spend his money on Connor but the RK200 argued it was his money and could spend it however he wanted.

Today Markus had a very special outfit picked out for Connor to try on.

Connor had gotten off his shift at the DPD and came home to the empty mansion, Markus was working late at the tower today. He knew this from the email Markus sent him earlier, along with the instructions of where he stashed the outfit he wanted Connor to try on. Connor was excited as he followed Markus’ instructions and found the dress box under the bed.

Placing the box on the bed Connor opened up the box and pulled away the tissue paper. He flushed a light blue seeing the outfit. It was a dress that had the bodice like one of those playboy bunny outfits, the dress part would go about mid thigh and under it had a lacey petticoat. The sleeves weren’t a part of the dress, the small little puff like sleeves were to be slipped onto the arms. The whole dress was like the combination of a maid and playboy bunny outfit, so the lacy maid headband had bunny ears on it and the dress had a big poofy bunny tail with a big white bow above the tail. Connor held up the dress and saw that some black panty hoes and garter belts were added as well but no panties. He flushed at that but he was very excited to put the dress on.

Shedding his clothes all the way and folding them Connor got to work putting everything on.

He started with the panty hoes and garter belts, slipping them on and attaching each belt to the tights, his vulva exposed. Connor took a moment to admire himself in the mirror, smoothing a hand down his leg, snapping one of the belts so it hit his skin.

Next Connor stepped into the dress, the bodice was big enough he could easily pull it up. Since Connor lacked the bosoms to hold the dress up he had to tighten it as best he can. It was still very open around his chest exposing his nipples but that was probably the look Markus wanted. Lastly Connor put the headband on and adjusted it to stay on his head, he was surprised to see the ears were those new android attachment ones. The idea of animal accessories on androids wasn’t new but these ones now had touch receptors. So when Connor lifted a hand to touch the white furred ears he actually felt his touch.

Looking in the mirror Connor admires his whole new look and knows Markus will absolutely love it.

Though Connor wondered if the maid part of the outfit was an indication of a role play aspect Markus wanted as well.

The two had role played before, it wasn’t new but now this idea of Connor the maid being fucked by Mr. Manfred made a flush cross his face. Connor went looking around the mansion for what he needed and was happy to find it. The cleaning supplies in a closet which had a feather duster.

Connor waited in the living room for Markus to get home, sitting on the couch as he did some paperwork remotely. It was another hour when he heard the door chime ‘ _Welcome home Markus._ ’ Connor got up from his spot on the couch and entered the foyer.

“Welcome home Mr. Manfred.”

Markus knew to expect Connor in the outfit he picked for him but not in his foyer. Markus’ eyes were roaming all over Connor enjoying the view. He then noticed the duster in Connor’s hand and connected the dots.

So he wanted to play.

“Good evening Connor, sorry I’m so late.” Markus took his coat off and hung it on the coat rack.

“It is alright sir, let me get you a refreshment.” Connor turned on his heel heading into the kitchen, Markus’ eyes zeroing in on his fluffy white tail.

Markus followed after Connor and took a seat on the couch while Connor fetched a thirium bottle. Connor came over and handed the bottle to Markus. “Thank you Connor.”

Connor smiled and then went over to start dusting the living room. The mansion was always kept up, there was hardly any dust for Connor to get rid of since two androids resided in the home. But really Connor was doing this for the role play. He stood up on tiptoes to get a hard to reach part.

Markus’ eyes had not left Connor’s person as he watched the RK800 clean around the living room. He honestly just expected to find Connor in their bedroom in the outfit waiting for him, so this immersion was definitely a plus.

Especially when Connor bends down to dust under a side table, the dress hiking up a bit he can see the garters.

Connor bent down in a seductive way knowing Markus was watching his every move. Connor started to dust the piano when he felt Markus behind him. Holding back a shiver especially when Markus reached a hand out and placed it on Connor’s waist.

“Do you want something Mr. Manfred?”

“I think I need some cleaning done in my bedroom.” Hand teases a little higher up Connor’s side. Connor smirks which is unseen by Markus as he sides steps away from Markus and starts his way upstairs. Markus followed after Connor, he stayed a few steps behind Connor to try and get a peek under his skirt but Connor was quick to get up the stairs.

Connor went into their room and started to dust around, Markus took a seat on the bed and slowly undid his tie and shirt. When Connor turned around and saw Markus on the bed he was shirtless.

“Mr. Manfred are you trying to seduce me?”

“Why don’t you take a break, get a treat for doing such a good job cleaning my house.” Markus’ hands smoothed down his thighs, a clear indicator where Markus wanted Connor.

Connor smirked and sauntered over, crawling onto Markus’ lap, he dropped the duster on the way over and loosely wrapped his arms around Markus’ neck.

“You know this is highly unprofessional Mr. Manfred.”

“I don’t see you leaving.” Markus' hands were placed on Connor’s hips under the dress and he felt that Connor wasn’t wearing underwear. “Oh, and you’re saying I’m unprofessional when you were cleaning around my home with no underwear on.”

Connor flushed as he felt Markus’ hands smooth over his bare ass, squeezing it. Connor let out a small gasp as Markus pulled him closer, getting Connor to grind a little.

“I was naughty Mr. Manfred, are you going to punish me? Make me clean the floors on my hands and knees? Deduct my pay? How will you make me pay for being so inappropriate?”

“I can think of a few ways.” Markus then wrapped his arms tight around Connor and turned them over, Connor let out a small gasp when his back hit the mattress. Connor opened his thighs up for Markus to get in between them, he pushed the skirt up exposing Connor’s bare crotch.

“Such a naughty maid you are.” Markus purred as he hooked a finger into one of the garter belts and snapped it. Connor bit his lip in a seductive way knowing it made Markus go wild.

“Since you like exposing it all maybe I should make you scrub the floors...naked.” Markus started to undo his belt. Connor shivered imagining doing the punishment, on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor without any clothes, maybe he add the little maid lace headband and a bow around his neck as some tasteful accessories.

“Yes Mr. Manfred~” Connor hummed bucking his hips a little impatiently.

Markus was able to get his pants undone and free his half hard cock. It wouldn’t take long for it to fully get hard but he reached a hand forward to press two fingers against Connor’s vulva. Of course it was already wet and ready for the RK200 but Markus just wanted to make sure.

“So wet for your boss, do you fantazie about me, fucking you all over the nice clean house. Just to get it dirty with our love making you have to stay longer to clean it up.” Markus pulled Connor closer by his thighs, keeping the dress on Connor, he watched the rabbit ears twitch on Connor’s head.

“Yes, everywhere I clean I want you me to fuck me there.” Connor whined as Markus teased the tip against his vulva. “Mr. Manfred stop being a tease.”

“Oh I’m the tease? When you are parading around my home wearing nothing under your skirt and tempting me? My dear I am far from the tease in this house.” Markus did push the tip of his cock in but slowly pushed more into Connor who just kept whining and bucking his hips.

“Please Mr. Manfred.”

“I need to hear more Connor.”

“Please Mr. Manfred, fuck my pretty pussy, then make me clean your whole house wearing nothing while you watch me and fuck me more around the house.”

How was Markus supposed to deny Connor that?

He gripped Connor’s hips tight and pushed all the way in, then started a steady pace. Connor arched off the bed and moaned loud, gripping the bed sheets tight. His ears gave a twitch as he wrapped his legs around Markus’ waist to pull him closer.

“Oh Mr. Manfred~ Right there!”

The bodice around Connor’s chest was starting to open up more due to the activities they were doing, showing off Connor’s chest to Markus’ hungry gaze. He moved one of his hands up to squeeze one of Connor’s pecs, the RK800 moaning from the touch.

Connor looked gorgeous like this, the outfit looked perfect on him and it was even made more hotter by the current role play. After this was all said and done Markus will ask if Connor was willing to do all the things they said as it would be incredibly hot.

Wanting to see more of Connor’s body Markus used both his hands to loosen the bodice and pull it down. Connor made a surprised sound when his chest was exposed but it dissolved into a moan when Markus bucked harder into him.

“Don’t rip this Mr. Manfred- hnn! It’s my only- ohhh, uniform.”

“I’ll buy you another one.” Markus sped up his thrusts starting to feel that build up of pleasure in his coding. Connor was feeling it too as he turned his head and bit the sheets keeping his moans muffled but even with that he was making the sounds louder.

Markus knew exactly what to do to push Connor over the edge so he took his hand and brushed his thumb over Connor’s clit. It did the trick as Connor screamed behind the sheets gripped in his teeth, his walls squeezing around Markus tight. Markus couldn’t last long with Connor tightening around him so good and he released inside the RK800.

Connor let go of the sheets to take deep breaths to cool his systems down. Markus did the same as well, bracing himself over Connor as the two took a minute to let their systems catch up.

Markus pulled out of Connor and leaned down for a kiss, Connor happily kissed him back and wrapped an arm around his neck. “Did you enjoy the little role play?”

“Of course I did, it made this outfit ten times hotter.” Markus breathed out a chuckle. “Also all the things you said as well.”

“Well maybe next time we can do that.”

“I look forward to it.” Markus leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very tempted down the line to write these two little maid fantasy.


End file.
